


酩酊大醉

by LaNoscea_Jellyfish



Series: mob光 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, midlander, 不知道是多少p, 全是肉, 公式光, 没有剧情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNoscea_Jellyfish/pseuds/LaNoscea_Jellyfish
Summary: 第一次写的肉文，比较短，作者写着写着萎了





	酩酊大醉

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写的肉文，比较短，作者写着写着萎了

结束了一天带新人的任务，可靠的光之战士作为导师也应该偶尔放下严厉，给熊崽仔们放松一下了。和多年相识的餐馆老板不用多加交代，只需“请客”二字，餐桌上就能很快堆满最适合庆功放松的、最经济实惠的菜肴。当然，少不了各式各样的啤酒助兴。因为近几天光带领的这批新人冒险者进步飞快，前几天的压力减轻许多，他高兴得敞开肚皮吃喝，和新人们谈起平时不会说起的轻松话题。一杯又一杯下肚，已经不知道是夜里多少星时，大家都东倒西歪地互相帮扶着散去、摇头晃脑地告别后，光猛然倒地，打起震天响的呼噜。

呼噜声盖过了踩踏沙砾的悉悉索索，就算是盔甲刮蹭跌落的刺耳声也没能让他有所反应。微风吹过，深夜稍低的温度让他不禁蜷了下身子，没了硬邦邦的盔甲硌着也更舒服了。但是，在那阵微风离开后，他反而越来越热，身上似乎由于出汗变得黏糊。光扭动着摆成大字找凉快，几乎要睡不下去了——

湿润柔软的肉块贴上了光的嘴唇，发出奇怪的吮吸声。“唔……？”光皱着眉头挪动头部躲开，却被一只温热的手把后脑勺往上托了托，那肉块钻进了光的口腔，他一下子清醒了挣扎起来，睁开眼却是一片黑暗，用以太感觉应该是致盲的魔法。肉块就立刻抓住他错愕的间隙，舔弄着他的舌头和上颚，他几乎不知道该怎么呼吸了。除了嘴巴，光发现下腹之下的器官似乎正得到无微不至的关怀，一双粗糙温厚的大手抚慰着它。  
“喂，叫你不要动他的嘴巴，坏我的好事。”身下响起一个低沉的声音，热气突然对着他已经挺立的器官喷出，吓得他一激灵，但接下来的让他几乎从地上弹跳起来——一个极其温热的容器包裹着他性器的顶部，紧紧地收缩了一下。  
“啊王八蛋！不要突然下口啊！”纠缠着他舌头的肉块突然退了出去，“我差点被咬掉了舌头啊！”正大口呼吸新鲜空气的光挣动着四肢，虽然保持着他原本的大字睡姿，但竟是被牢牢别人的手给摁住不得动弹，身体里的以太居然也变得有些停滞了。

“啊呀啊呀，别忙着吵架了，快看看现在英雄阁下的模样，真是了不得……”第三个人的声音从身体左侧传过来。光不明白这句话是什么意思，但是在场其他人清楚得很：棕发被揉得乱七八糟，面颊通红着，深蓝色的眼瞳空洞，嘴边挂着接吻流出的涟水，往下滴落到正在上下起伏的、光裸着的饱满胸肌上，阴茎高高翘起，进出着男人的口腔。  
即使他看不见，光也感觉到周围的气氛一下变了，甚至还听见了原先和他接吻的人逐渐粗重的呼吸声。  
“……你们想干什么？”命根子被人吞在嘴里的光说话明显没有底气，等待他的却是来自四面八方的，对各处肌肤的啄吻、舔弄和啃咬。  
随着底下男人不断的吞入和口腔一次又一次的紧紧收缩，快感不断聚集到下腹，光不能控制地昂起了头，紧绷着脖子喘着粗气，甚至有一滴泪水被逼出了紧闭的双眼，他紧咬着牙关，但喉咙里还是溢出了“呜…嗯…”之类的隐忍声响。他的眉心渐渐向上升，大腿的肌肉抽搐几下，射了出来。

大脑短暂空白后，光找回了神智，自己的腰部被抬起，双腿弯曲着吊在空中却依然被扣个死紧，身上一丝不挂，除了身下男人从手指大小判断应该是个鲁加族男人、右侧时不时读个致盲咒语的男人是法师，他对敌人一无所知，只能够推测这些人并不想要他的命。他强装镇定地无视正在揉弄臀肉和正在穴口周围打转的手指，以及其他正在揉弄他各个身体部位的不明肉块，开口说道：  
“你们是什么人？你们要什么我帮忙做什么？不要用这种方式……”  
放肆的笑声打断了他的话，身下那个低沉嗓音响了起来：  
“大英雄原来也接这种委托吗？你该早点告诉我们的。”  
周围的人们都下流地笑了起来，仔细听起来至少一共有六个人。光不忍想象今夜将经历什么样的事情，叹气闭上看不见的眼睛。  
嗓音低沉的男人盯着光的举动，他可不愿意光摆出置身事外的态度。混着光刚才射出来的东西，将一根手指插入男人的穴口，那里的紧致使他吹响了口哨：“我们的大英雄果然是个大忙人，为了艾欧泽亚奔波都没来得及管理下半身的事情呢。”光不安地扭动着臀部想要躲避奇怪的侵入感，却突然犹如被铁鞭抽打一般浑身瑟缩了一下。

“啊……真是太美妙了……他居然会自己找乐子，看来下半身也不是全无管理呢。”身体左侧的人声音颤抖，动情地赞美道，抓起光的手在火烫的硬物上下撸动。其他人见状纷纷行动起来，在光的胸、腹、背、肘、脚、膝弯蹭动，同时有手指伸进了光的口腔，和身后不断增加的手指同时抽动着肏他。脸侧的肌肉酸疼，臀部穴口酸胀，他恐惧着未知的快感，身体却更加地渴求这一切，仿佛他并非被强迫，而是自愿。这想法让他更加羞耻，但是体内的手指一直吸引着他的注意力，总是轻轻划过敏感点，他渴望有什么，可以重重地碾过那里——

“啊、呜！”粗壮滚烫的东西突然进入了光，痛得他失声叫了出来，又马上哽住喉咙。“温柔点，就算他是光之战士，也不能那么快就把他玩坏了。”恍惚间他听见是第五个人的声音，随后声音低沉的男人“呸”了一声，抓起光的阴茎和囊袋撸动，一些人抓挠、舔吮着光的胸肌和乳头。渐渐光的肉体由于欲望再次变得微微发红，只进入了头部的东西开始深入，然后非常有针对性地对着那一块让光浑身颤抖的软肉进攻。光不能自抑地哭叫，发出不像强者应该发出的哀鸣，湛蓝的双眼满溢泪水，被他的身体抚慰的阴茎一个接一个地因为面前的绝色喷出，白浊落到了光的身上，又被许多只手涂抹开。他堕入了欲望的池沼，随着各式各样的抽插和触摸不断浮沉，时而即将溺毙，时而即将复生。

他不知道这个噩梦什么时候结束的，他只知道第二天醒来的时候全身上下没有一处不是精液的臭味，甚至他起身的时候后穴里还淌出来不少。这群人居然还“贴心地”帮他穿上所有的衣服和盔甲，战斧就乖乖地躺在右手边，好像昨晚什么也没发生过。

他郁闷地拖动着疲惫又恶臭的身躯，嘴里嘟囔着一些骂人的话，决定以后再也不乱喝酒了。


End file.
